Kingdom Hearts Idol
by Xonelel
Summary: Well... It's American Idol Kingdom Hearts Style! 3 crazy hosts plus 24 KH characters equals Kingdom Hearts Idol! Sorry I'm not so good at summaries. EDIT I am now Xonelel of Nothingness!
1. Chapter 1

Namine14: Hello everybody! This is my very first Fanfic! I'm Namine 14, because Namine is my favorite Kingdom Hearts character and 14 is my favorite number! But in This Fanfic I'll be using my Organization XIII pen name, Xonelel. I'm writing this series with my 2 friends Kyllex and Rihxanonn (We all joined the organization. :P)!

Kyllex: IT'S KYLLEX… OF DARKNESS!

Ansem: Finally! Someone who likes darkness as much as I do! ((hugs Kyllex))

Kyllex: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ((Screams and runs away))

Rihxanonn: And I am Rihx of EVILNESS! MUAHAHAHA! My leg is hyper!

Xonelel: o.O;;; I have weird friends… Anyways, I am Xonelel of Nothingness! (Because I love Organization XIII!) ((Axel walks in)) ZOMG! AXEL! I AM YOUR #1 FAN! ((Runs frantically after Axel))

Rihx: YAY AXEL! WAHOO! GOT IT MEMORIZED? MUAHAHAH! ((Runs after Xonelel and Axel))

Axel: Why do I get all the weird, obsessive fangirls? ((Puts up a barrier of flame and teleports. Xonny and Rihx run through it like it's nothing and run through the portal))

Rihxanonn: YAY FIRE!

Kyllex: ((wasn't paying attention)) HEY WAIT FOR MEEE AXEL! FIRE! WAAH WHY

Sora: Man I haven't even got any lines yet… -- ;; Anyways, since it looks like nobody is gonna say this…Hope you enjoy the Fanfic!

Demyx: I'm a nobody! So I get to say it! Hope you enjoy the Fanfic!

NOTE: The beginning is a bit slow but it will pick up! And the Pairs in here are NOT romantic! Okay? They aren't! They are just random pairs that me and my friends thought would be funny!

DISCLAIMER

We don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or American Idol! We also don't own any of the songs that are sung by the characters, except for Rai's "Y'know?" song. Also, a different contestant will share each disclaimer! Yay!

KINGDOM HEARTS IDOL

A girl of about 14 stood on a colorful stage in front of a large TV audience. She was medium short, with long platinum blonde hair and a baby blue cloak on. After waving excitedly to the audience, she picked up the microphone and began to speak.

"Hello everyone! I'm Xonelel and I'll be one of your hosts for the first ever Kingdom Hearts Idol! Let's hear it for me! Yay!" She smiled flashily, and the audience cheered.

"Here's host number 2… Kyllex!" Kyllex walked in, followed by a light pink cloak. Her short dark brown hair framed her face. The audience clapped, and Kyllex happily absorbed the applause- she liked fame.

"Hey everybody! Here's our last host, Rihxanonn!" Said Kyllex cheerfully, as a girl in a bright lime green cloak walked in, with auburn hair. After 2 people the audience's hands and mouths were getting pretty tired, and they really wanted to cheer for the contestants, so her applause was more subdued.

"All right, let's meet the contestants! So… yeah!" Chirped Rihxanon, as she made a sweeping motion with her arms, the curtain behind them opened, and out stepped 24 people. Everyone clapped until their hands fell off, as each one stepped forward and bowed.

Xonelel cleared her throat. "Ahem, our contestants are… Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Vivi, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Axel, Ansem, Raijin, Demyx, Hayner, Pence, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Aerith, Selphie, Sai'x, Sephiroth, Tidus, and Squall. Hooray for them!" The crowd was roaring, and the only who was audible over them was Leon yelling "It's Leon, LEON! NOT SQUALL!"

All three girls winced at the loudness of Leon's voice, but they knew the show had to continue.

"Okay! Our first song-related challenge is a random partner song!" Said Kyllex. "Where players will draw the name of another player in a hat! They will have 1 day to come up with a song! Now, will the front half of the line step forward please!" The back of the line groaned and the front half walked forward.

Rihxanonn held out the hat, and everyone tentatively lined up. The person in the front would run to the back because they didn't want to pick first, and so this cycle continued until they finally pushed someone forward: it was Axel.

"Waaah! I don't wanna go!" Axel cried as the mob behind him pushed him forward. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hand was forced into the black silk hat and he pulled out a slip of paper. Without looking at it, he threw it up in the air and hurled a fireball at it, making it explode into tiny pieces. He grinned.

"Ha! Let's see how they read that!" Axel said triumphantly. Rihx giggled and opened her hand. The paper magically appeared, the smoldering pieces were gone, and it was not even singed. Axel cringed and prepared for the worst.

"It says… Yuna!" said Rihx. "Evilness!"

Yuna fell to her knees and yelled out a very long "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before she grudgingly flew over to Axel and they walked off to the side.

"Okay, next please!" shouted Rihx. Sora and Riku stepped forward simultaneously. Rihx pushed Riku back and let Sora walk up to the hat. Riku scowled. Xonelel glared at Rihx, but she paid no attention.

"Hey look, evil things!" Sora said, grinning and pointing in the opposite direction.

"OMG! WHERE?" yelled Rihx, and she looked over there. As she looked, Sora peeped through the pile looking for Kairi's name. He found it and put it on the top.

"Oh, he was just tricking you Rihxy! Darkness!" said Kyllex exasperatedly. Rihx snapped back to attention, and Sora pulled the piece of paper he had placed on top. But when he read it aloud…

"Tidus?" He said, looking disappointed. He must have picked the wrong name. Oh well. At least Tidus was cool. They walked over to the side where Axel and Yuna were.

"Kairi! Come on up" said Rihx.

"Wha? Why me?" groaned Kairi as she trudged up to the hat. She tentatively pulled out a piece of paper. Her eyes grew wide.

"A-A-A-Ansem." She choked, and then she dropped down in a dead faint. Ansem laughed maniacally, yelled "Darkness!" and stepped over to the side, while Kairi was poofed to the health room backstage.

"Okay then… going on!" said Kyllex quickly. Riku ran up to the podium while he had his chance and snatched up a paper.

"Rikku… huh…" He said. Rikku flew over to Riku showing no real emotion (haha the theme song for X-2 was Real Emotion… okay I'll shut up) and they stepped to the side.

After all the pairs had been picked, Namine was standing next to Hayner, Aerith was fixing Roxas's hair (With Roxas pink with embarrassment and Cloud red with jealousy), and Sai'x was attempting to show Paine a violin solo. Yuffie and Demyx we singing songs, being the most hyper duo on the show, Tifa and Leon were standing next to each other doing nothing in particular, and Sephiroth and Cloud were locked in a fierce battle. Selphie was covering her ears due to Rai's constant "y'knows", and the last couple, Vivi and Pence, were having staring contests that Vivi always won.

"All right, time to meet the judges!" The three hostesses exclaimed. A small curtain on the side was raised and three figures were revealed. Zexion tried to blow his hair out of his face, Larxene sneered at the organization contestants, and Olette waved cheerfully to everyone.

"So THAT'S where she disappeared to 3 days ago!" muttered Hayner.

"So judges, what do ya think of the pairs?" Kyllex asked.

"They're very good! I hope everyone works together well!" answered Olette with a sweet smile. Larxene responded by bursting into laughter.

"Uh… wha? Oh, the pairs? I don't care." Said Zexion boredly, fingering a lock of his messy hair.

"Um… okay! Tune in next week to see what the pairs come up with!" Exclaimed Xonelel.

Okay, review time! Review to say which pairs you would most want voted off the show! And if nobody reviews, we'll have to decide randomly, so if you want to influence the story, REVIEW!

Kyllex: Darkness!

Rihx: Evilness!

Xonelel: Nothingness!


	2. Chapter 2

Xonelel: Uh, hi everyone!

Kyllex: Guess what?

Rihx: ME AND KYLLEX HATE SORA!

Sora: Wha? Why!

Kyllex/Rihx: It's Sora! GET HIM! YOU STUPID MEANIE!

Sora: AAAAAAAHHH! ((runs away))

Xonelel: Yeah, we all hate Sora because….well, not gonna say. (kh2 spoilers)

Kyllex: AXEL! YAY! YOU ROCK!

Rihx: WOOHOO! EVILNESS! Got it memorized?

Xonelel: YAY! I LOVE YOU AXEL!

Axel: Oh…wow…I'm flattered!

ALL THREE: EEEEK! It's Axel! Yay!

Axel: UH OH! ((runs))

Kyllex: Aw, DARKNESS! He got away.

Xonelel: Darnit! Well, anyways, here's chapter two. Sorry it's been so long.

Kyllex: Yeah! Xonny kept forgetting to send me the list of songs the pairs were singing! I would have been done with this chapter months ago! GRRR….

Rihx: hee hee!

Xonny: Oo' ehe…

**Disclaimer: (brought to you by Riku and Rikku)**

Riku: Xonelel (namine14) doesn't really own anything.

Rikku: Yeah. Only her two insane friends who love Axel and hate Sora. She loves Axel and hates Sora too, actually. We're never going to get the 3 of them to shut up now.

Riku: WHY DO THEY LIKE AXEL BETTER THAN ME? I HAVE COOLER HAIR THAN HIM!

Rikku: but it's white…..

Riku: SILVER! IT'S SILVER! ((jumps at Rikku))

Rikku: AAAAH! ((screams and runs with Riku chasing after her))

KINGDOM HEARTS IDOL CHAPTER 2

Kairi had just woken up. She found herself backstage. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up in the cot she was laying on. Ansem was there beside her.

"You fainted because you found out I was your partner! Muahahaha! Darkness!" Ansem replied. Kairi blinked. "_You're_ my partner? WHY YOU?" she yelled.

"You pulled my name out of a hat. Now let's go pick our song. We only have until tomorrow." Ansem told her. The two of them left backstage and went into the rehearsal room. They saw Sora and Tidus singing their song, "American Idiot" by Green Day.

As Kairi and Ansem walked in, they stopped. "What are you guys doing here? You can't hear us practice!" Tidus exclaimed. "You guys have been practicing long enough. Let us have the rehearsal room!" Kairi argued.

"WE WERE HERE FIRST! GO PRACTICE IN YOUR ROOM OR SOMETHING!" Tidus yelled. Sora and Ansem were just watching from the side. Suddenly, a puff of pink smoke came out of nowhere, followed by Kyllex.

"Kairi and Ansem get the Rehearsal room!" she yelled. "What? But…why?" Sora exclaimed as she started to push him and Tidus out the door. "Because! I hate you now, remember? And also, Kairi and Ansem are #2 and #3 on my favorite character list! So, beat it! Meanies!"

"Wow! Thanks, Kyllex!" Kairi said to her. "No problemo!" she replied. "So, am I number two or number three?" Ansem asked. "You're #2, Kairi's #3. Axel's #1!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm number 3? Why aren't I number 2?" Kairi asked. Kyllex ignored her.

"I'll be back, it looks like Rihx needs some help." With that said, Kyllex poofed back out of the room. "Does she have like….special powers or something?" Ansem asked. Kairi stared blankly at where Kyllex had just been. "Maybe she has like psychic abilities that allow her to speak telepathically with the other hosts…." She stated.

"Come on, Yuna! Cooperate here!" Rihx shouted at Yuna. She was in the room Axel was staying in, helping Axel and Yuna pick a song. "But I don't want to sing a stupid song about fire!" Yuna raged, flying around the room.

"Then why don't you make a suggestion?" Rihx told her. "Yeah. I made a suggestion," Axel stated.

"FINE! I'll make one. How about something like…..like……ugh! I don't know!" Yuna yelled. Suddenly, Kyllex poofed into the room.

"Oh! Kyllie! Yay! You came! I'll go and get Xonelel, we need her! You stay here and settle things with these two." Rihx said to her friend. Then, a poof of green smoke made Rihx disappear.

"I know! It's so cool!" Xonelel exclaimed. She was talking with Olette about the pairings. "I can't believe it! Poor Kairi has to be with Ansem." Olette said.

Poof!

"Hey, y'all! Wassup?" Rihx said. "Oh, hello there, Rihxanonn!" Olette said. "Hey, Rihx! What brings you here?" Xonelel asked her. "Well, Yuna is throwing a fit because she and Axel can't agree on a song." Rihx sighed heavily. "Did you get Kyllex?" Xonelel replied.

"I would gladly help you guys if you need it," Olette offered, but Rihx shook her head. "No, you stay here. Kyllie's already over there trying to figure things out herself." Rihx vanished, with Xonelel close behind.

When Xonelel and Rihx arrived, Kyllex was looking quite satisfied. "Did you get it fixed? What are they singing?" Xonelel asked. "No, it's just that it's really fun to see them fighting…." She smirked.

"Come on, Kyllex! What have you been doing all this time?" Xonelel asked her. "Rihx only left like a minute ago…"

"NO! I'M NOT SINGING THAT!"

"Ugh! GUYS! GET IT TOGETHER! I'll pick your song." Rihx yelled. Axel and Yuna turned to look at her.

"Okay, what song, Rihxy?" Kyllex asked her. "Hmmm…..how about…..Great Balls of Fire!" Rihx said joyfully. "What?" Xonelel asked. Yuna's mouth dropped open. "A FIRE song? Why?" she asked, disappointed. "YEAH! Thanks, Rihxanonn!" Axel exclaimed.

"Anything for you, Axel!" Rihx chirped happily. Yuna frowned. "Fine, but only because you guys are the hosts of the show, and you have, um, WEIRD POWERS. So I have to listen to you, or else you might do something freaky to me." She said.

"I kinda feel bad for Yunie, I mean, seriously guys. She's been through a lot (I'm the only one who's played X and X-2). But, Axel is my favorite, so he gets priority over her. Never mind." Xonelel said. "Gotta go!

"Where are you going Xonny? I guess I'll go wherever Rihx is going." Kyllex said. "I…made some plans…with…some people. Yeah." She replied. "Okay…well I'm gonna go see how Vivi and Pence are doing!" Rihx told them.

POOF!

"…that was weird! How the heck do they do that?" Yuna asked. "I have no clue…." Axel responded.

Vivi and Pence were joyfully hopping up and down, singing "Ice, Ice, Baby" by Vanilla Ice. (Sea-salt ICE cream, anyone?)

"Hey guys!" Rihx said happily.

"What's up?" Kyllex asked.

"Word to ya Motha!" Pence screamed. Vivi did the yo/hang loose sign with his hands. The two girls started giggling.

"You're doing THAT song? Hee hee…I'm sure you'll do great." Kyllex said.

Rihx nodded.

"What's so funny? We like this song!" Pence said.

"So do we! It's entertaining…." Rihx replied. Pence sighed and Vivi rolled his eyes.

"Well, We've got to go now. See ya!" They said, and both girls vanished in a puff of smoke.

"FREAKY!" Vivi said.

"Hehe…." Pence stated.

Kyllex: REVIEW!

Xonny: Yeah! Please!

Rihx: ((gasp!)) you said a bad word, Xonny!

Xonny: what, please?

Kyllex/Rihx: AAAAAAAH! NOOOOOO!

Xonny: …?


End file.
